Jet Link (009 vs. Devilman)
Jet Link aka Cyborg 002 is a character from Shotaro Ishinomori's Cyborg 009 franchise and a supporting character in the Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman OVA crossover film. He is portrayed by Tomoaki Maeno. Backstory Jet was a street gang member who grew up on the west side of New York City. While the exact details vary depending on which incarnation of Cyborg 009 it is, Jet got in trouble with the NYPD for a crime he may or may not have committed and flees from them. During the chase, he got cornered and a stranger offered him a way out by getting into his car. This man was actually an agent of Black Ghost and abducted Jet to be the second prototype of the 00 Cyborg Series experiments. After some time, he escaped along with his teammates. Out of all the Cyborgs, Jet hates Black Ghost the most of all and is determined to destroy them. Appearance Jet has red spiky hair and wears the same male military uniform as his teammates, but with two gun holsters with two Super Guns instead of one, as Jet is a proficient gun user. Jet's most distinct and memorable trait is his large aquiline-like nose, which has made the character iconic in Japanese pop culture. Personality Jet is quick tempered, brash and stubborn. He is at times a bit sarcastic and cynical and will openly state his opinions regardless of whether or not his teammates want to hear it. Despite his somewhat rebellious nature, he is friendly, loyal to his team and laid back, akin to an older brother figure. He does sometimes butt heads with 009 on his leadership decisions, but will follow him regardless despite this. Powers and Abilities Jet was designed for high speed aerial combat, having his body altered to withstand supersonic speeds. He has lesser strength enhancements in his body, as his design was one of the earlier ones before 005's development and the need to make his body light in weight to be able to fly. *'Cybernetic Flight Capability:' As his name suggests, Jet is a flying cyborg. Using special jet propulsion enhancements, his feet can ignite the rocket fuel in his body to fly and travel at speeds up to Mach 5. His flying capability is somewhat limited, as he cannot escape orbital range of the Earth in terms of long distance flight, as his rocket fuel would run out. *'Prototype Accelerator:' Jet was the alpha test subject of Black Ghost's Acceleration technology, but due to its early design flaws as a prototype, it is not as fast as 009's nor lasts as long as his when in use. When Jet uses it, he gains a temporary burst of speed used in conjunction with the flight modules, allowing him to outmaneuver his opponents or destroy targets quickly. *'Marksmanship': Being a former gang member, Jet is very proficient in the use of guns. He even shows proficiency with dual wielding guns. History 002 was present on the battle against Apollo on Magma, later escaping the destruction on the Dolphin. At Dr. Gilmore's house, the cyborgs were relaxing until 001 detects a "Devil" in Japan. To locate this being, Jet and the other cyborgs split up and look around Tokyo. Jet reunites with Albert and Pyunma confronting the High-Teen Numbers Cyborgs 0014, 0016, and 0017. The cyborgs however are outmatched by their opponents, only backing off when 0014 calls them off. Jet gets back to base when 009 recovers from his fight with the Devil, Devilman. With information on the High-Teen Cyborgs' creator Dr. Adams, the cyborgs go to his base but are ambushed by the demon Lilith and her demonic slaves. Lilith puts some of the cyborgs under an illusion with Jet seeing a woman from his past and is enamored by her. However, Albert helps everyone see through the trick. With 009, 002 combats the demon slaves but the Dolphin crashes. Surviving the crash, the cyborgs fight on eventually combating the High-Teen cyborgs again. The cyborg's teamwork however turns the tables until 0018 awakens. During the battle, 0014 tried to attack 009 until 002 tackled him. The High-Teen cyborgs had all fallen in battle in the fight with 002 and others going back to their lives to fight Black Ghost. Trivia *Jet's home gear and love for American Football comes from the original 009 manga which had Jet temporarily become a star player before rejoining the other cyborgs. *The character's name "Jet Link" is a play on "Jett Rink", one of the main characters in the 1956 movie Giant, wherein Jett Rink was played by James Dean. In the film, Jett Rink was a farmhand who becomes an oil magnate and later an airline mogul do to his newly acquired wealth. As stated by Shotaro Ishinomori, he based 002 off of James Dean performances. *Jet Link is partially inspired from the movie adaptation of the Broadway musical West Side Story, where one of the two gangs (made out of white american teenagers) was called "The Jets". In Jet's first appearance in the Cyborg 009 manga he and his gang strike a pose reminiscent of the introduction scene in West Side Story. *His name "Jet" most probably also alludes to the character's rocket jets from inside his legs. *The illusionary young woman whom Jet sees under Lilith's influence is intended to be Eva Klein from the one-shot 002 spotlight chapter "The Glacier of Love". In this chapter Jet fell for a Eva, who later committed suicide in order to avoid a more gruesome death at the hands of a terminal illness. Her death left a horrible mark in Jet's mind. Gallery 002.png|Jet in home gear link.png 842.png|Jet, 004 and 008 jet.png External Links For more on Jet, Visit the Cyborg 009 Wiki Category:Cyborg 009 vs Devilman Characters Category:Characters Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Anime Characters Category:Crossover charecters